Shinobi no Hi/Burster Ninja
Burster Ninja O.C.C.: ((Lord Hebinoyu surveyed the smoldering wreckage that was once the record archive. It had contained a multitude of documents, ranging from land ownership deeds to rice production statistics to priceless letters from the Imperial family. He had already ruled out the possibility that the incident was an accident; he knew that every cloud of smoke had its fire, and this act of sabotage surely had its saboteur. There was a small army of soot-covered peasants sifting thru the ruins, searching for evidence to explain the crime. Somewhere in the distance one of his samurai kicked a laborer in the kidneys for sub-standard zeal in his work. '' ''After meditating on the consequences of the disaster, the daimyo hissed his official assessment, “Many heads are going to roll for this.” He paused dramatically, letting the gravity of the moment slip like ashes thru his fingers, and added diplomatically, “It’d be best if those heads belonged to the culprits responsible, but I am not a picky man.” He allowed himself a little pleasure as he watched those around him redoubled their efforts. '' ''Eventually on of his lieutenants reported. “At the risk of interrupting your thoughts, your humble servants have discovered something of interest, lord if it would please you to come with me and…… err…sir?” '' ''Hebinoyu had already slithered past and was looking at the offending object sticking in the ground. “What is it?” His samurai retainers flocked around him as if trying to make up for their uselessness with their curiosity. '' ''After an embarrassing silence, the peasant who seemed responsible for the find gave his professional diagnosis “Looks like a sword, boss. You can tell because it has a handle on one end and a sharp bit on the other.” '' ''“I can see that. I want a closer look. I Want one of you pick it up.” '' ''There was another bashful pause as the samurai exchanged glances. It was obvious that no one wanted to touch the object. The demonic runes on the hilt or the weapon may have explained the lack of volunteers. The fact that the blade seemed to be burning could have been another deterrent. There were superstitious whispers of “oni” among the group. Somebody exclaimed, “Shinobi No Hi,” identifying the fire caused by a spy. Finally, after a remarkable demonstration of democratic voting in the feudal culture the samurai elected the loudmouth peasant for the privilege. '' ''“Err me boss? Surely it would be offensive to have these dirty hands embrace a sword. Besides, the culprit is probably still around here somewhere watching us, and I don’t want to piss him off by toughing…….” '' ''At this point, Hebinoyu imitated the sound of a head rolling on the floor with his tongue. It was interesting to see how quickly the laborer reached for the hilt., albeit with a shaky hand. Timidly the peasant grasped the sword. '' ''“Huh it doesn’t hurt at allarrghelpmeiamonfireputmeout!” Shrieked the peasant as he spontaneously combusted. '' ''The samurai clamored over each other trying to escape from the sudden human torch. The walking inferno stumbled towards the nobles, waving his sword around. Hebinoyu noted that the peasant seemed to be having fun except for the fact that he was burning alive. Suddenly, the hair and breastplates of the warriors started to catch fire, too, and the samurai patted thei heads and rubbed their stomachs trying to put themselves out. Although Hebinoyu could not be certain, it lookd as if the peasant was smiling beneath his veil of flames at the pathetic display. '' ''“Hot stuff, Hot stuff coming through!” exclaimed the ambulatory fireball. Finally, Hebinoyu conceded and signaled a retreat. The samurai seemed more enthusiastic to follow his order this time. '' ''The human torch let out a few more screams as he watched the samurai and the laborers flee in terror, albeit with less conviction than before. When he was convinced that everyone was gone, he turned off his flaming aura. A smile flickered across his face, but he Quickly smothered it; there was nothing funny about his duty. He picked up the few remaining documents between his fingers and summarily burnt them. '' ''After surveying the scene one last time, the ninja said to himself wit satisfaction, “Mission accomplished.” Sheathing his fiery sword, the saboteur disappeared like and erratic firefly in the night.)) '' THE BURSTER NINJA: In the world of Rifts, psychic humans are often seen by their mundane peers with deep suspicion. In post-apocalyptic Japan, this feeling is even more evident in the Shin Koku, the New Empire, as the human populace is continuously plagued by the onslaught or supernatural demons. As such, it is not unheard of for children to be cast out of their villages for their psychic abilities. Sometimes, the parents exile their extraordinary child themselves, either due to the pressure of their neighbors or their own fears. The location of their choice for their offspring’s new home ranges from the middle of a forest, to a pious monastery, to a pit at the side of the road. Periodically, a humanitarian may offer to adopt the special child, saving him from the oni of the wilderness, evil monks, and careless drivers that his parents have condemned him to. Regardless, the seeming kind-hearted person often turns out to be a heartless chunin, or field ninja, who has recognized the potential of the child’s powers and initiates him into his ninja clan. The recruit either learns how to master his powers or the mercy of a swift death; more often than not, this provides enough motivation for the young psychic to become a psionic ninja. The Burster Ninja or Shinobi No Hi is a special example of this sort of upbringing. As psychics with innate pyrokinetic abilities, this class of shadow warriors specializes in missions that require diversions, psychological warfare or large-scale sabotage. The powers they provide are more effective in creating panic than damage to troops, but can be devastating for the wooden structures that are the norm with the New Empire. The personality of the Burster Ninja often reflects his pyrokinetic ability, possessing a fickle, fiery temper caused by the alienation they feel due to their unnatural powers, As such, the Burster Ninja is usually not assigned to jobs that require a great amount of subterfuge, patience or guile. Rather, the fiery shadow is reserved for quick, spontaneous missions that befits his attention span (which is the equivalent length to a gnat lighting his own fart.) The burster Ninja has minimal training in undercover work, devoting most of his time to the mastery of their psychic powers; at the expense of skills like the Art of Stealth or Escape, he focuses on using his onwn pyrokinetic abilities. It is not unheard of for a Burster Ninja to go AWOL to find the kin that had abandoned him. Inevitably, this sort of behavior lead to tragedy; either his fellow ninjas hunt the dissenter for his betrayal or the HI No Shinobi experiences a second rejection from his parents. Those who follow this treacherous path look to the story of one Burster Ninja who succeeded in reuniting with his parents. According to legend, when his brethren came to “inhume” him, they saw in the Shinobi No Hi the serene lifestyle they had wished for themselves, surprised that someone as fiery as their pyrokinetic brother-in-arms achieved peace. They returned to their jounin, or master ninja, with the heavily scorched carcass of a pig, stating that the Burster Ninja had done the honorable thing and no longer existed as the shadow warrior that they knew. Whether or not the jounin believed the story, the situation was considered settled. The master ninja had the result he wanted. The Burster Ninja lived a normal life. His former brothers who had hunted him got to eat seriously barbecued pork. Periodically, the jounin of a clan will risk allowing a Burster Ninja to wander the earth seeking inner peace; it’s safer than letting the crazy pyro walk around the dojo. His experiences on these walkabouts reaffirms the notion that he cannot fit in the normal world and strengthens his ties to his clan. Furthermore it gives him an opportunity to develop his fiery powers on these adventures. A mystical warrior from the Orient, the Ninja is the ultimate assassin. A master of hand to hand combat, he is able to kill with a single blow. Equally deadly is his ability to seemingly disappear and confound his opponents. Regardless, the Ninja is a foe to be feared. Attribute Requirements: ME of 20, PS, PP, and Spd of 15 or higher. A high I.Q. is desirable but not required. Alignment: Typically Aberrant (80%), but can be ANY. The "good" Ninja would be a protecter of people, not an assassin. O.C.C. Abilities: Master of Concealment: Can cast the following spells at will and at NO COST: '''Shadow Meld, Invisibility: Superior, Multiple Image, Invisibility: Simple, Globe of Daylight, Improved Invisibility, Treadless Path, Mask Scent, Blossom Fury, Flare, Ventriloquism, Glow, Impersonation, Hide, Haze, Gather, Fart, Blinding Flash, Cloud of Smoke, Thunderclap, Fool's Gold, MAGELIGHT, MAGEFIRE, Sleeping Chameleon ''' '''Blinding Flash Range: 3m radius (10ft), up to 20m (66ft) away. Duration: Instant Saving Throw: Standard This is the most basic of spells, which creates a sudden burst of intense, white light, temporarily blinding everyone in the radius. Victims are blinded for 1d4 melees, with a penalty for -5 to strike, and -10 to parry and dodge. The chance of falling is 1-50% for every 3m traveled. The saving throw is standard, so those who successfully save vs. magic are not blinded. Note: Does not affect bionic or cybernetic eyes. Cloud of Smoke Range: 30ft/lv Duration: 1 minute per level Saving Throw: None This enables the Shinobi to create a cloud of dense, black smoke up to 10ftx10ftx10ft per M.E. ft radius, +10ft per level''' ' maximum in size, up to 30ft/lv away. Victims caught in the cloud will be unable to see anything beyond it, and their vision is impaired; they can see no more than 1m in front of them. While in the cloud, victims will be -5 to strike, and -9 to parry and dodge. '''Thunderclap' '''Range':' Directly affects the immediate area (10m/33ft) around the caster, but can be heard up to 1km away. '''Duration:' Instant Saving Throw: vs. Horror Factor The invocation produces a booming clap of thunder that is so loud that it seems to make the air vibrate. A thunderclap is excellent means of alerting or signaling allies, as well as a way of intimidating ones enemies. As an intimidation device, it will momentarily startle and distract everyone other than the caster. This provides the creator of the thunder with a bonus of +5 on his init, +1 to strike, parry, and dodge, and creates a horror factor of 8 (all characters within the area must roll to save vs. horror factor). Fool's Gold Range: By touch or up to 2m (6ft) away Duration: Five minutes per level of spell caster Saving Throw: Standard; those who save recognize it to be fool's gold. Those with a strong knowledge of metals are not fooled. This illusion enables the Shinobi to cause any object to appear to be made of gold. After the magician leaves, the object will still retain its gold appearance until the spell elapses. The effect is temporary, and upon close examination by those who can recognize precious metals, it is clearly not gold. Fart' ' Gather Range: 10 feet/lv Duration: 2d6 seconds Area of Effect: One person Saving Throw: Negates This spell causes the recipient to emit a loud, raunchy, obnoxiously odoriferous fart for 2d6 seconds. The victim must make a M.E. check to avoid distraction. Gather' ' Range: 1 sq yard/lv Duration: Instant Saving Throw: None This cantrip enables the caster to neatly gather numerous small objects into a stack or pile. For instance, if nails, nuts, coins, papers, or like objects were spilled, the magic would bring them together. It can be sued selectively, for instance to separate one type of material from another; but only the selected type would be gathered neatly. Haze ''' Range: 1 foot cube/lv Duration: 15 seconds/lv Saving Throw: None When a haze cantrip is cast, the atmosphere in the desired area of effect becomes cloudy, as if layered by smoke or filled with floating dust. Any creature attempting to discharge missiles or cast spells at a target screened by such a haze will be affected. The target is 5% harder to hit, so missile discharge is at –1 to hit and saving throws are at +1 (if a ‘to hit’ roll is required.) Hiding in shadows is 5% more effective when screened by a haze cantrip. The hazy effect lasts but 15 seconds. It must be cast over an area with 1 foot of the caster. Atmospheric conditions will destroy the haze if applicable—a good breeze, rain, etc. A gust of wind spell will immediately disperse the haze. '''Hide Range: 5 feet/lv Duration: 5-10 minutes/lv Saving Throw: Standard This cantrip allows the caster to magically hide an object of virtually any size for a short period of time. The cantrip casts a dweomer over the desired object so that it becomes invisible to all who are in front of the caster. The dweomer will not work if viewers are beside or behind the caster. The cantrip lasts for 10 minutes on an object of 2 cubic yards or less in volume, but only half that for anything larger. Note: The magic does not affect sound, so that if a crowing rooster were made to seemingly disappear, the noise of its cry would still be heard. Likewise, if an elephant were hidden by the cantrip, the sound of its tread, trumpeting, or even breathing might be heard. 'Impersonation' Range: 0 Duration: 1 round/lv Area of Effect: The caster Saving Throw: None This cantrip allows the wizard to impersonate any speaker with nearly perfect ability. The wizard can only speak in languages he knows, and must possess a small item recently in close proximity to the original speaker (for example, an article of clothing). The wizard's audience will probably be greatly amused if they can see who is speaking, or completely fooled if not. ''' Glow '''Range: Self or 30ft radius around caster. Duration: Five minutes per level. Casting Time: One melee action Damage: None Saving Throw: None This spell is similar to the other first level spells of Blinding Flash and Globe of Daylight. In this case, the photokinetic energy is spread out over a longer duration. The mage can vary the color, size, and shape of the glow to create a display of pretty lights. The glow isn't really enough to see by (less than the light produced by a few candles). It's great for distractions, impressing children, training young illusionists, and making a mage seem more intimidating (+1 to horror factor when the glow is radiated from one's self, eyes, clothes, staff, etc.) 'Ventriloquism ' Range: 15ft range, affects self or others by touch. Duration: Two minutes per level Casting Time: One melee action Damage: None Saving Throw: -2 penalty The Shinobi (or the recipient of the spell) can throw his voice anywhere within range. Imitating voices is not possible unless the character has that skill (+10% bonus if he has it), but the character can grunt, growl, mumble, moan, scream, and change the sound of his voice. 'Flare ' Range: 500 feet maximum (can be seen for several miles) Duration: Two melees (approximately 30 seconds) Damage: None Saving Throw: None This spell creates a tiny but brilliant spark of light that is used as a beacon. The mystical flare is created at an altitude of 500 feet in the air, where it will slowly drift downwards for two melees before ending (reaching a final height of approximately 400 feet). While the maximum height of the flare is 500 feet, the flare itself can be seen as far as five miles away. The flare invocation cannot be used to blind opponents (see Blinding Flash). Blossom Fury Range: 90 feet /lv Duration: 4 melees per level of experience. Saving throw: None for visual impairments; Save versus Poison for pollen This spell is very popular among the Ninja and faerie folk of the Pacific rim. A flurry of fragrant flower petals will start to fall and dance upon wind currents creating a beautiful wonder to behold. Within seconds, this turns to a downpour, obscuring sight and smell as if caught is a blizzard. What's worse, all caught within the area of affect without facial protection must save versus poison or suffer horrific allergies. These may include burning, watery eyes, sneezing, extreme congestion leading to the possibility of inhalation of the blossoms gasping for air. All within the area of affect are nearly blinded by the array of bombarding blossoms, limiting visibility (by any means) to 5 feet (1.5 m) and all tracking abilities by scent become useless due to the overwhelming masking scent of the flower petals. While within the blossom fury, victims will be -4 to strike, parry and dodge. If they do not have proper protection (goggles, air filtration, mask, etc.) they will also suffer an additional penalty of -1 to strike, parry and dodge. These added penalties will last up to 2D4 melees after the spell's duration has elapsed. Mask Scent Range: 10 foot radius (3 m) plus 3 feet (1 m) per each additional level of experience. Duration: 48 melees (12 minutes) plus 24 melees (6 minutes) per each additional level of experience. Saving throw: None The casting of this spell will completely mask the scent of the caster (or object cast upon), including equipment, within the radius of effect. Everything will become odorless, forcing creatures that track by smell, to rely on visual and audio clues. This is also handy for such uses as masking the scent of a cooked meal, negating the nauseous stench of the undead, fumigating an outhouse, among others. Treadless Path Range: 10 foot radius (3 m) plus 3 feet (1 m) per each additional level of experience. Duration: 36 melees (9 minutes) plus 24 melees (6 minutes) per each additional level of experience. Saving throw: None Upon casting this spell, the enchanted person and/object(s) will leave no visible tracks. Walking in malleable surfaces such as mud will immediately fill in the indentions made, restoring the ground to its prior untouched state. This spell is ideal for throwing off trackers. This spell, however, does not mask the scent of the person or item(s) that this spell is cast upon. Improved Invisibility Dur: 1 minute/lvl Range: self Save: N/A This spell renders the caster invisible and undetectable as superior invisibility, but can remain so even in combat. This forces a -10 to strike the caster. Globe of Daylight Range: Near self or up to 10m (33ft) away Duration: 3 minutes per level of experience Saving Throw: None A small globe or sphere of true daylight is magically created. The light is bright enough to illuminate a 4m (14ft) area per level of experience. Since it is daylight, it can keep vampires at bay just beyond the edge of the light and may frighten subterranean or nocturnal creatures. The creator of the globe can mentally move it along with himself, or send it up to 10m ahead. The maximum speed at which the glove can travel is equal to Spd. 12. Invisibility: Simple Range: Self only (includes clothes and articles on one's person. Duration: Three minutes per level of experience Saving Throw: None The Shinobi and anything they are wearing or carrying at the time is turned completely invisible. Any object picked up afterward remains visible. Likewise, any item that is dropped becomes visible. Neither normal nor night vision can detect invisibility, only beings who can naturally, psionically, or magically "see the invisible" can see the character. (Infrared, heat detectors, and scent tracking (animal) can also pinpoint the invisible person). Although the invisible person is imperceptible to the eye, they still retain physical mass. They cannot go through walls nor can weapons pass harmlessly through them. The character still makes noise, leaves footprints, and physical and magical contact/attacks still affect them as usual. While invisible, the can talk, weave spells, walk, climb, run, open doors, carry objects, and perform other acts of physical exertion, including combat, and remain invisible. The invisibility is terminated when the magic's duration time elapses or the mage cancels the spell. Opponents who cannot see their invisible target are -6 to strike, parry, or dodge against them. Multiple Image Range: Self Duration: One minute per level of experience saving Throw: Special. Viewers may be able to see through the illusion and identify the person, but such rolls vs. magic are at -6. An Shinobi that creates three identical images of the caster. Each image mimics his every movement exactly. Only piercing the false image with iron will dispel it. This is a great way to confuse, scare, and distract an opponent or an angry mob. The deception also provides the mage with a bonus of +2 on initiative, +2 to dodge, and +1 to strike. Invisibility: Superior Range: Self or others by touch Duration: Three/One minutes per level of experience Saving Throw: None M.P.: 20/40 a powerful spell that makes the spell caster invisible to all means of detection! Infrared, ultraviolet, heat, and motion detectors, see aura, presence sense, sense magic, sense evil, and even an animal's sense of smell cannot locate the invisible person! No footprints are made, there is little sound (prowl 85%, and the power to see the invisible will only reveal a semi-transparent, ghost-like image of the character (which gives attackers a penalty of -2 to strike). The spell caster and anything they are wearing or carrying at the time is turned completely invisible. Any object picked up afterward remains visible unless tucked under the invisible garments. Likewise, any item that is dropped become visible. Unlike invisibility: simple, this super-cloaking magic is broken if the character engages in combat/attacks. At that instant, he becomes completely visible. This is unless they opt to pay more MP for the more powerful version of the spell which enables them to attack, but has a shorter duration. Note: This spell and the simple version cannot be combined. Shadow' Meld' Range:''' Self '''Damage: Two minutes per level of experience. Duration: None Saving Throw: MP: 10 This unique magic enables the Shinobi to step into the shadows and become totally invisible, even to those who can normally 'see the invisible'. The shadow must be at least five feet long to be an effective hiding place. The shadow servers as a superior means of hiding or moving unseen. The Shinobi can move, walk, or run through the length of the shadow or from shadow to shadow. While in shadow/darkness, the mage prowls at 60% proficiency (or at +15% to normal prowl skill, whichever is higher). Intense light can dispel the shadow, leaving the mage revealed. While hidden in the shadow, the character is still susceptible to attack, although attackers are -5 to strike him. Area affect magic doesn't suffer any such penalty. ' ' Chameleon Range: '''Self or others by touch '''Duration: Four minutes per level of experience Saving Throw: None. This spell enables the affected to seemingly alter the color and pattern of their clothes and body, enabling them to blend into the surrounding environment. Movement lowers the effectiveness. 90% prowl skill when not moving. 70% prowl skill if moving less than 1m per melee round or slower. 20% if moving 2m per melee round Totally ineffective if moving any faster''' ' ' ' '''MAGELIGHT' Color: Black, Brown, Clear, Silver, White Dur: 1 hour / lev., or until dispelled Range: Touch Comp: Material (wooden staff or rod), Gesture (roll the staff/rod between hands 3 times) Effect: Causes a globe of brilliance to appear at the tip of a wooden staff or rod. The light is variable, anywhere from 15 - 150 watts (i.e. illuminates 15-300 ft. radius). The intensity can be varied after the spell is cast. Destruction of the staff-rod will dispel the light. SAVE: Not applicable MAGEFIRE Color: Black, Brown, Clear, Red, Silver, White Dur: 1 hour / lev., or until dispelled Range: Touch Comp: Material (wooden staff or rod), Gesture (roll the staff/rod between hands 4 times) Effect: A ball of fire (any color) appears at the tip of a wooden staff or rod. It produces heat, but does not consume the staff/rod. Additionally, the magefire can fire a fireball once per melee. The fireball does 1d6 M.D., plus an additional 1d6 M.D. at levels 4, 7, 10, 14, etc. The fire gives off about 60 watts (lights 100 ft. radius). Destruction of the staff/rod will dispel the magefire. SAVE: Not applicable, targets of fireball save on a natural 18-20 for no damage Sleeping Range: Touch Duration: 1 hour per level of experience Saving Throw: 'Standard By touching the target in the forehead, and, failing a save vs. magic, they are put into a magical slumber from which they will not awaken by normal means. Only standard spells of magical negation or 'Counter-Sleeping' will awaken the victim. ' ' The Art of the Ninja: A special form of Hand to Hand combat exclusive to the Ninja O.C.C. The Ninja starts out with a death blow on a natural 20, critical strike on unmodified 17-20, paired weapons, & automatic dodge, as well as the following attacks: Special Ninja Attacks: Jab: 3d6MD Straight Punch: 4d6MD Roundhouse: 5d6MD Shuto Roundhouse: 4d6+6MD Kamikaze Strike: 1d6x10+10MD, but does 1/8 of the damage inflicted to the character (I.E.: Hit for 70, does 8 to the character, rounded down) Flying Punch: 1d4x10MD (counts as two attacks) Snap Kick: 4d6MD Front Thrust Kick: 5d6+6MD Side Kick: 5d6MD Roundhouse: 6d8MD Jump Kick: 1d6x10MD Flying Roundhouse: 1d10x10MD (counts as 2 attacks) Attribute Bonuses: +5 to P.S. and P.E., +12 to Spd Bonuses: +2 to strike BAREHANDED ONLY, +5 to dodge M.D.C. Transformation: Gets SDC + HP +P.E. x 8 in physical M.D.C., plus 1d10 per level of experience. Can bio-regenerate 1d6x10 per 4 hour period. ' Impervious to fire and heat: ' A psionic aura radiates around the burster, making him, and what he is wearing, completely impervious to fire and heat. Even mega-damage plasma, napalm, and magic fires do one-tenth damage (and that is from the impact of the blast, not the flames). Electricity does half damage. This natural ability also enables the burster to see and breathe in smoke with only minor difficulty; reduce vision by half, reduce speed by 10%, combat penalties are - 1 to strike, parry, and dodge. This character never sweats. '''Duration: '''Constant. I.S.P.: None, natural ability. ' ' '''Extinguish Fires: '''The power to instantly put out flames without need of chemicals or water. The fire just disappears. '''Range: '''100 feet (30.5 m) + 10 feet (3 m) per level of experience. '''Duration: '''Permanent until fire is reignited. I.S.P.: 4 ' ' '''Flame Burst: '''The psychic can seemingly cause himself to burst into flames, completely obscuring his body, but is really more of a fiery aura around him. Nothing on the bruster’s person is actually on fire, so nothing is damaged. Furthermore, the character can move around without difficulty. However, the fire will ignite anything he touches, such as carpeting, drapes, furniture, paper, wood, etc. '''Range: '''Self. '''Duration: '''2 minutes per level of experience. '''Damage: '''6D6 S.D.C. damage per strike to anyone or thing that he touches. Damage is accumulative. Plus, all combustible articles, such as clothing, will catch on fire, doing an additional 6D6 damage per melee until extinguished. The flames are not powerful enough to damage M.D.C. items/armor unless within a mile (1.6 km) of a ley line nexus point, then the damage can be increased to 1D4 M.D. (and 2D4 at a nexus) at the cost of two extra inner strength points. I.S.P.: 4 ' ' '''Fire Bolt: '''A fiery energy bolt can be hurled or fired from the hands, even if an artificial appendage, or forehead. '''Range: '''200 feet (61 m) + 20 feet (6 m) per level of experience. '''Duration: '''Instant. '''Bonus to strike: '+4. 'Damage: '''Mini-bolt 2D6 S.D.C., medium bolt 4D6 S.D.C., heavy bolt 6D6 S.D.C. or mega-damageplasma bolt 2D6 M.D.C. I.S.P.: 2 regardless of the size and damage of the S.D.C. blasts and 4 to create a M.D. blast. ' ''' '''Fire Eruption: '''The pyrokinetic can cause a fire to erupt in front of somebody or an area (never directly on a living creature) instantly, and without the need of combustible material. The size of the flame can be controlled to be only a few inches tall and cover only an inch or two area, or several yards/meters across and tall. The flame will burn as long as its creator wills it to (costs one additional I.S.P. per ten minutes) and can not be extinguished bynormal means (it is fueled by psychic energy). If the psychic is rendered unconscious or distracted, the flames will disappear. If the fire eruption is created in an area where other combustible items are located (including carpets, flooring, walls, ceiling, etc), the surrounding items/area will be set on fire. This is a regular fire that can be extinguished normally, but will spread and can cause immense damage just as any fire would. '''Range: '''100 feet (30 m) + 20 feet (6 m) per level of experience. A specific target must be visible, while a target ''area ''does not have to be visible, it must be known to the burster; i.e., causing a fire to erupt in the adjoining room or the room directly above him. '''Duration: '''The flame eruption will continue burning for 10 minutes or until the burster cancels the effect. The psychic can keep the fire burning by expending an additional one I.S.P. every ten minutes, but must stay within range and ''concentrate ''on maintaining the fire. Melee actions are reduced by half and fighting is impossible unless he breaks his concentration, causing the fire to disappear. However, any combustible items set ablaze will continue to burn and the fire will spread until extinguished, even after the fire eruption is gone. '''Bonus to Strike: '''This is a little different than the usual strike attack. The burster must learn to judge distances and focus his thoughts in order to create the eruption exactly where he wants it. So instead of an attack bonus, there is a '''Base Skill: '''48% +4% per level of experience (roll percentile dice). A failed roll means the eruption happens 2D6 yards/meters off target. '''S.D.C. Damage: '''Tiny flame 1D4 S.D.C., a few yards/meters fire 4D6, a towering pillar or wall (6 feet/1.8 m tall or bigger) 1D4x10, filling a room or 20 square foot area or larger causes 2D4 x 10 damage per melee or whenever somebody attempts to run through it. '''Mega-Damage: '''The fire can be increased to mega- damage destruction by expending twice as many I.S.P.; applicable only to the larger fires, walls, pillars, and area. '''Mega-Damage '''wall or pillar is 2D6 M.D., 20 square foot area is 4D6 M.D., and 40 feet or bigger is 6D6 mega-damage. Note that combustible items bum and fire spreads four (4) times faster. I.S.P.: 10 for S.D.C. fires regardless of size. 20 I.S.P. to create a mega-damage fire. '''Maximum Size Limitations: '''20 square foot area (6 m) plus 5 additional square feet (1.5m) per level of experience. '''6. Sense Fire: '''This psionic ability enables the character to sense if there is fire as small as a candle burning nearby. To sense the fire, the psychic must stop and concentrate for a moment (15 seconds/one melee). The psychic impressions he receives will indicate the approximate size (big, small, tiny), the approximate distance (near, far, up or down), whether it is spreading (contained, spreading slowly, raging out of control), whether it is a natural/accidental fire or an intentional/man-made or magic fire (arson), and how long it has been burning (minutes, hours, days). The psychic can also examine burnt objects or ashes to get an impression of how long ago the fire last burnt and whether it was natural or man-made. This power will also recognize fire elementals. ''Note: '' that this skill does not disclose who made the fire, nor how many were involved, nor exact locations (although it can be used '' ''to pinpoint a fire in a search) or any other exact data. Also note that the sense fire ability applies to fires, not machines that radiate heat. '' Range: 'Sensing for a burning fire will cover an 800 foot (244m) area +100 feet (30.5 m) per level of experience. Examining ashes or burnt remnants requires touching the item. '''Duration: '''About 15 seconds of initial concentration for psychic impressions, then the vburster can remain in tune to the fire(s) for another 4 minutes to search for its location (i.e.: "We're getting closer ... oh no, it's spreading ... it's behind that door"). '''Damage: '''None. I.S.P.: 2 '''7. Super Fuel Flame: '''The character can feed a fire with psychic energy, increasing its size by as little as twofold or as much as 10 times. '''Affects '''a 20 foot (6 m) area per level of experience. '''Range: '''100 feet (30.5 m) per level of experience. '''Damage: '''Increased proportional to the size of the fire. I.S.P.: 8. '''8. Pyrokinetic Jump ' 'Range: '''Self (see below) '''Duration: '''Instant '''Saving Throw: '''None. '''ISP: '''5 '''Prerequisite: '''Psychic must also have the power of Pyrokinesis or be a Burster (see below) Much like the Flame Panthers of the secret city of Omagua, this gives the psychic the ability to launch himself over great distance by using a controlled flame discharge. The psychic cannot steer in flight, effectively becoming a living bullet launched towards the target area. The range of such a jump is 200 feet (61.0 m) + 10 feet per level of experience. When activated, anyone (including the psychic if not resistant or immune to fire) within a 5 foot (1.5 m) radius will take 2D4 M.D. from the "jet blast". On descent, another Pyrokinetic Jump will be needed to slow down and avoid crashing. If one is not performed, assume that the psychic has fallen the equivalent distance in feet! ' ' ' '''Hi No Tsurugi' ' '''Range: '''Self '''Duration: '''3 minutes per level '''Saving Throw: '''None '''ISP: '''35 This psychic power allows the psychic to will a sword composed of mega damage fire into existence. The sword appears out of thin air, that resembles a fire that has been telekinetically shaped into a sword. The sword's actual appearance will generally will generally reflect the desire of its creator, who can make large or small, simple or ornate. No matter the shape of the sword, the color is always red with a white-hot, bluish core. If the psychic is knocked unconscious, the weapon disappears. Likewise, the character can willingly dispel the weapon with a thought (costs another 35 I.S.P. to create another). The damage of the Pyrokinetic sword is nowhere near the damage of a psi-sword, but it is still a weapon to be feared. Damage is 1D6 mega damage, plus an additional 1D6 M.D. is gained at levels three, six, nine, twelve, and fifteen. Furthermore, it will set any combustibles it touches ablaze. The wielder can control the amount of damage taken by opponents by increments of 1D6. Can be linked to another weapon '''10. Plasma sword'= < 25 > 1/h 15min/lv 1d20*10+10 +1d20*10+10/lv +5p/s/int can be linked to a regular sword 11. Plasma weapon= < 30 > 1/h 15min/lv 1d20*10+10 +1d20*10+10/lv +5p/s/int can be linked to a regular weapon 12. Plasma dagger= < 15> 3/h 5min +5min/lv 1d10*10 +1d10*10/lv +5p/s/int can be linked to a regular dagger''' ' '''13. Plasma Stars'= <15> 3/h 5min +5min/lv 1d10*10 +1d10*10/lv +5p/s/int can be linked to a regular star 14. Plasma dog= <4 > bite + claw +1d20*20 +1d20*20/lv +5p/s 15. Plasma bird= <4 > bite + claw +1d20*20 +1d20*20/lv +5p/s 16. Plasma Animal= <4 > bite + claw +1d20*20 +1d20*20/lv +5p/s 17. Soul flame= <5 > touch 1/h 1-1d10 +1d10/lv + 18 .Fire ball= <15> 1/h 1-1d10*10 +1d10*10/lv 1-10ftr 4000ft +5s can be used to counter an attack if you have anticipation skill 19. Plasma blitz= <150> fireball x10/h ' ' 20. Can select nine minor psionic powers from the following list. ''' Death Trance Levitation Mind Block Resist Fatigue Resist Thirst Resist Hunger '''Raging Demon= <100> 36hit +6d6+ps dmg per hit can be layered with other techniques, never misses, must be first attack of the round Pack Attack= ' a technique that summons into existence for 1 attack 4 exact copies of your self to do one attack then vanish '''Dragon fist= '<8> PS +punch +1d10*10 +kd &kb 1ft/dmg point, 'Dragon kick= '<8> PS +kick +1d10*10 +kd &kb 2ft/dmg point '''Flying Dragon fist= <10> PS +dragon fist*2, must have dragon fist Flying Dragon kick= <10> PS +dragon kick*2, must have dragon kick Hadouken= <10> 1/h 1-1d4*10 +1d4*10/lv +kd and kb 1ft/dmg point/lv 4000ft +5s can be used to counter an attack if you have anticipation skill Shin-kuu-Hadouken= <50> 1/h hadouken x5power Mega hadouken= <500> shin-kuu hadouken x10 power Kikoken= <40> 1-1d20*100 +kd 1/h 20ft +10ftr/lv point blank range Shockwave= <63> 1-100ftr point blank range kb900ft +1d6*90 P.P.E.: Most of the person's P.P.E. has been expended in the development of psychic abilities. The remaining Permanent P.P.E. Base '''is 2D6. '''I.S.P.: To determine the character's initial amount of Inner Strength Points, take the number of M.E.x10 as the base, roll 3D4 x 10 and add it to the base number. The character gets another 10 I.S.P. for each additional level of experience. I.S.P. is regained at the rate of 2 per hour of activity, or 12 per hour of meditation or sleep. Considered a master psionic, needs a 10 or higher to save versus psionic attack. The influence of ley line energy ''' The ''duration ''and ''range ''of the burster's psychic powers are increased by 50% whenever on or near (one mile/1.6 km) a ley line. The ''duration, range, ''and ''damage ''of the powers are doubled when at or near (one mile/1.6 km) a ley line nexus point! O.C.C. Skills: Language & Literacy: Japanese & Chinese ((stage 4)) (Mandarin) 98% Language & Literacy: Japanese and Chinese 98% +2 of Choice (+15%) Radio: Basic (+10%) Detect Ambush (+15%) Detect Concealment (+10%) Disguise (+10%) Escape Artist (+10%) Pick Locks (+15%) Sniper Tracking (+10%) Prowl (+35%) Climbing (+30%) Gymnastics (+15%) Swimming (+20%) Mathematics: Basic (+30%) Lore: Demons & Monsters (+10%) W.P. Sword W.P. Targeting W.P. Energy Rifle Hand to Hand: FIST OF THE KUSANAGI MARTIAL ARTS FORM, and one of choice ' O.C.C. Related Skills: Select 4 other skills, plus 2 at levels 3 & 7, plus 1 at levels 9, 12 & 15. All new skills start at level one proficiency. Communications: Any Domestic: Any (+3%) Electrical: Basic Electronics only Espionage: Any (+15%) Mechanical: None Medical: First Aid & Holistic Medicine only (+5%) Military: None Physical: Any except boxing (+10%) Pilot: Horsemanship & Hovercraft ONLY (+5%) Pilot Related: None Rogue Skills: Any (+5%) Science: Math & Chemistry only (+7%) Technical: Any except computer skills Weapon Proficiencies: Any Wilderness: Any Secondary Skills: The character also gets to select 5 secondary skills from the previous list. These skills do not get the skill bonus and start at the base skill level. Standard Equipment: NG-S2 Survival Pack, Armored Ninja Jumpsuit (45 MDC, no prowl penalty, black), Magic Katana (5d6+10MD, +2 to strike and parry) Money: 4d6x1000 credits Cybernetics: None, interfere with abilities '''FIST OF THE KUSANAGI MARTIAL ARTS FORM ' By '''Chad The fighting style was innovated by the Kusanagi clan, an aristocratic Japanese family whose bloodline has the ability to control the element of fire. In the world of Rifts, it can be used by those with highly developed Pyrokinetic skills, such as the psychic Bursters. The nature of the fighting style incorporates the psionic's Pyrokinetic abilities into his attacks, maximizing his psychic abilities by infusing them into his physical abilities. Note that even if a Shiki attack fails to hit, the Hi No Shinobi must still pay the appropriate I.S.P. cost when applicable. '''Historical note: The Kusanagi dynasty appears in Japanese lore as epic figures who were immune to fire. In one account, enemies of the clan lured their warriors into a field of tall grass, setting the landscape ablaze to destroy them. Supposedly, the Kusanagi fighters withstood the attack and splayed their treacherous opponents. In reality, the warriors probably cut the vegetation around them to stop the approaching fire (hence the name Kusanagi, which literally means "grass cutter,") waiting for their enemies to let their guard down before launching a decisive counter-attack. The blade used to mow the wild lawn, known as Kusanagi No Tsurugi, is to Japanese mythology what Excalibur is to English lore. EDITOR'S NOTE': While the Kusanagi No Tsurugi myth does exist (the sword is counted among the three '' ''Imperial Regalia of Japan, though the original is believed lost), there is no such thing as the Kusanagi dynasty. '' '''ENTRANCE REQUIREMENTS': None SKILL COST: Around 2 additional years to normal Burster training COSTUME: No standard garb STANCE: There is no standard stance as such. However, the Burster Ninja is likely to be in continuous movement like the flickering of an open flame. '''ATTRIBUTE BONUSES':' Add +1 to M.E. Add +3 to P.P. Add +4 to Spd. Add +3 to P.S. Add +2 M.A Add +2 to P.E. Add +8 to Spd. Add +5 to S.D.C. Add + 2 vs. Horror Factor Attacks per Melee: 4 '''COMBAT SKILLS': The techniques known at first level are: Escape Moves: Maintain Balance, Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact, Leap. Attack Moves: Roll, Somersault Cartwheel, Back Flip Basic Defense Moves: Automatic Parry, Dodge, Parry. Advanced Defense Moves: Disarm, Automatic throw, Automatic Dodge, Breakfall, Circular Parry, Disarm. Hand Attacks: Strike (punch), Claw Hand, Fingertip Attack, Fore Knuckle Fist, Thumb Drive Fist (Boshi Ken). Basic Foot Attacks: Kick Attack, Backward Sweep, Forward Sweep, Kick Attack, Snap Kick. Jumping Foot Attacks: Jump Kick Special Attacks: Roll/Knockdown, Choke, Death Blow (REVISED!), Death Blow from Behind (NEW!), Death Strike (NEW!), Death Touch (NEW!), Elbow, Hip Throw (New!), Knee, Pommel Strike (New!), Roll/Knockdown, Shoulder Throw (New!), Shuriken Stab (New!), Sweeping Throw (New!). Holds/Locks: Arm Hold, Elbow Lock, Neck Hold/Choke, Wrist Lock, Automatic Lock, Automatic Hold. Weapon Kata (Choose Two): W.P. Bisento (Polearm), W.P. Black Powder (or Matchlock), W.P. Hanbo (Blunt), W.P. Jo (Staff), W.P. Jutte (Forked), W.P. Katana (Large Sword), W.P. Kodachi (Short Sword), W.P. Kusari Fundo (Chain), W.P. Kusarigama (Axe & Chain), W.P. Kyoketsu Shoge (Knife & Chain), W.P. Naginata (Polearm), W.P. Ninjato (Short Sword), W.P. Rokushaku Bo (Staff), W.P. Shuriken (Thrown), W.P. Tanto (Knife), W.P. Tessen (Fan), W.P. Yari (Spear).. Modifiers to Attacks: Critical Strike, Critical Strike from Behind, Knockout/Stun, Knockout from Behind, Pull Punch. Languages: Japanese, Chinese, English. Cultural: Use Ninja Tools (New!), Camouflage, Disguise, Escape Artist, Fortress Design & Penetration (New!), Geography (New!), Meteorology (New!), Strategy, Tactics, and Use Ninja Equipment (New!). Physical: Climbing, Swimming, and Swimming: Scuba, Prowl, Acrobatics and Gymnastics. Temple: Meditation. Philosophical Training: Ninpo: This is an eclectic combination between a code of honor and a spiritual path of seeking enlightenment. LThe ninja code of honor stresses four areas, motivation towards the mission, loyalty to the clan and ryu, improvisation through awareness, and disguising one's true nature. Motivation to the mission is stressed by accepting missions only from the ninja's chunin, considering the enemies of the employer as one's own enemies, never refusing or questioning a mission, failure not being an option in the mission, putting the mission before oneself, killing in a mission when necessary and avoiding killing when not necessary, escaping when captured, killing one's self when escape is impossible, resisting when suicide is impossible, and taking the life of a comrade rather than allowing them to be captured. Loyalty to the clan and ryu is achieved by never betraying the clan, putting the clan before oneself, not striking another member of the ryu, aiding a genin of the ryu, and not ever leaving the ryu, even to the point of killing ninja who do leave the ryu. Improvision through awareness is achieved by always observing other people and knowing one's surroundings with the thought that one is always being observed and being mentally and physically alert enough to make use of anything at hand. Disguising one's true nature is accomplished through maintaining disguises, never revealing one's true self, speaking in circumlocutions and obfuscation while in public, using code words and metaphors which jeopardize neither one's self or the mission. Due to the unique requirements of the ninja code of honor, the character does not have to have an alignment with a discipline of honor. A ninja's path toward spiritual enlightenment stems from the mixing of Ekkyo (I Ching divination), Gogyo Sestsu (five elements of Taoism), In-yo (yin-yang) duality of Taoism (in-yo do, where the yin philosophy of yin-yang is stressed, but balanced with inner yang), Kyojutsu Tenkan Ho (the ability to 'interchange falsehood and actuality'), Mikkyo Buddhism, moral strength, naturism (studying and understanding the workings of nature), Onmyodo (divination and astrology), perseverance when facing overwhelming numbers, Seishin (purity of heart, taught to embody a sense of completeness), Shugendo (the mixing of Mikkyo Buddhism with Taosim and Shintoism), and sincerity. The ultimate goal of this spiritual path is to strive for peace, harmony and enlightenment in all things. If this is your Primary Martial Art then the following other styles can be learned in a shorter time: ''Fudo Ryu (4 Years), Fukushima Ryu (4 Years), Fuma Ryu (5 Years), Gyokko Ryu (6 Years), Gyokushin Ryu (7 Years), Koto Ryu (5 Years), Kukishinden Ryu (8 Years), Kumogakure Ryu (6 Years), Shinden Fudo Ryu (7 Years), Shinobijutsu (3 Years), Takagi Yoshin Ryu (5 Years), Togakure Ryu (7 Years). Weapon Proficiencies (Pick Ten): W.P. Axe, W.P. Black Powder (or Arquebus & Matchlock), W.P. Blunt, W.P. Bow, W.P. Chain, W.P. Fan, W.P. Forked, W.P. Knife, W.P. Large Sword, W.P. Mouth Weapons, W.P. Net, W.P. Polearm, W.P. Short Sword, W.P. (Demon) Snare, W.P. Spear, W.P. Staff, and W.P. Thrown. Paired Weapons Martial Art Powers: Art of Stealth or P1 Mi Using Tung,' Art of Disguise or Hensho jutsu, Art of Escape or Inton Jutsu, Art of Hiding or Inpo Shinobi Aruki, Chikairi, Shinobi Iri or Art of Stealthy Entering, Falling Technique, Deception, Leaping Technique, Poison Hand Technique, Kuji Kiri (Finger Weaving Technique), Kosshijutsu, Koppojutsu, Instant Stand, Ankokutoshijutsu Plus select a total of TWO (5) Martial Art Powers from among Atemi, Martial Art Techniques, Body Hardening Techniques, Arts of Invisibility and Special Kata. If desired, any number of Martial Art Powers can be traded, on a one-for-one basis, for Basic Skill Programs (excluding Physical). Plus, and one Kusanagi technique from below. '''BONUSES PER LEVEL: 1st: +2 to Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact, +2 to Maintain Balance, +2 to Strike, +2 to Dodge, Critical Strike or Knockout/Stun from Behind from Behind, Death Strike on a Natural 20. 2nd: +1 to Cartwheel/Back Flip, +2 to Parry+1 to Strike/Dodge 3rd: +1 to Roll/Knockdown, +1 to Throw Select One (1) additional Martial Art Power from Arts of Invisibility. 4th: +1 Attack per Melee, +1 to Leap(6ft) +1 to Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact, +1 to Maintain Balance learn a Kusanagi technique 5th: Death Blow (Can be used whenever desired (i.e. No Natural Number required), however, character must announce intentions to use the Attack per Melee, costs two melee attacks), Select One (1) additional Martial Art Power from among Martial Art Techniques and Special Kata. Select One (1) additional Martial Art Power from Arts of Invisibility. 6th: +1 to Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact, +1 to Maintain Balance, +2 to Strike, +1 to Dodge Knockout/Stun on a Natural 19 or 20. 7th: +1 to Cartwheel/Back Flip, +2 to Parry/ Dodge, Critical Strike on a Natural 19 or 20 Learn a Kusanagi technique 8th: +1 Attack per Melee, +1 to Leap(6ft) +1 to Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact, +1 to Maintain Balance 9th: +1 to Roll/Knockdown, +1 to Throw Select One (1) additional Martial Art Power from Arts of Invisibility. 10th: Death Blow from Behind, Select One (1) additional Martial Art Power from among Martial Art Techniques and Special Kata. +1 Attack per Melee, +2 to Somersault. learn a Kusanagi technique +1 vs. Horror Factor 11th: +1 to Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact, +1 to Maintain Balance, +2 to Strike/Dodge/Parry 12th: +1 Attack per Melee, +1 to Leap(6ft) +1 to Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact, Select One (1) additional Martial Art Power from Arts of Invisibility. +1 vs. Horror Factor 13th: +1 to Cartwheel/Back Flip, +1 to Parry/Maintain Balance, Knockout/Stun on a Natural 18, 19, or 20. +1 Kusanagi technique 14th: +1 to Roll/Knockdown, +1 to Throw +2 to Somersault, Critical Strike on a Natural 18, 19, or 20. Double existing P.P.E./I.S.P./Chi, 15th: Death Touch on a Natural 20, Select One (1) additional Martial Art Power from among Martial Art Techniques and Special Kata, and Power from Arts of Invisibility. + 1 attack and a Kusanagi technique Why study Fist of the Kusanagi? ' With their untamed power, pyrokinetics can be a threat to others...and even to themselves. The Kusanagi fighting style, with its emphasis on self-discipline, self-knowledge, and self-sacrifice, is able to temper the Bursters' fiery spirits. The fighting form is taught to members of the Kusanagi family, Burster Ninjas, and other pyrokinetics. The following are special moves developed by the Kusanagi family with their long history in the art of fighting. Although each member of the family has the opportunity to develop his own style, the following techniques are the most utilized abilities that have stood the test of time. At the GM's discretion, new powers may be added to the arsenal. ' ''' '''100 SHIKI - ONI YAKIKIRU (Technique 100 - The Burning Demon): The Burster enhances his normal attacks with his flaming aura, causing additional heat damage. When fighting against supernatural opponents, the Burster may concentrate his entire aura around his fists, feet, or weapon to inflict fiery mega-damage. When using this ability, the warrior is made immediately obvious by his burning aura; thus, the technique is not suited for sneak attacks. Requirements: The Flame Burst ability must be in effect and the attack must connect. Range: Punch, kick, or weapon attack distance Duration: Instant flame damage Bonus to strike: an additional + 2 to strike to any other bonuses Damage: An additional 6D6 S.D.C. or 2D6 M.D. to the normal attack. Note that the suddenness of the attack means that the opponent does not catch on fire although an article of clothing may be set ablaze temporarily. I.S.P. cost: 4 I.S.P. for the Flame Burst if it is not already in affect. An additional + 6 I.S.P. is necessary for a M.D. attack. Attacks cost: 1 attack including the punch, kick, or weapon slash ' ' 114 SHIKI - ARAI KAMIKIRU (Technique 114 - Wild Bite): The Burster uses his flames to distract his opponent, flaring his fiery aura so that his opponent has a hard time seeing the ninja past his flames. For all intents and purposes, consider this a parry move where the Burster uses his fiery image as a decoy while he brushes off his enemy's attack. Requirements: The Flame Burst ability must be in effect to create a fiery facade. Range: Punch, kick, or weapon attack distance Duration: For the length of his opponent's attack Bonus to parry: an additional + 4 to parry to any other bonuses Damage: Not applicable I.S.P. cost: 4 I.S.P. for the Flame Burst if it is not already in effect Attacks cost: 1 attack like a normal parry ' ' 128 SHIKI - KONO KIZU (Technique 128 - Nine Wounds): This ability is a follow-up to Technique 114 - Wild Bite. The Burster does not only parries the blow, but is able to make a counter-attack as his opponent is off-balance from his miss. The counter-strike is so swift and graceful that it seems automatic; no extra attacks are needed assuming the was successful in his parry. Requirements: The Flame Burst ability must be used and the parry must have connected from the Technique 114 - Wild Bite. Thus, Technique 114 - Wild Bite must be known in order to use this ability. Range: Punch, kick, or weapon attack distance Duration: Instant flame damage Bonus to strike: Automatically hits Damage: An additional 6D6 S.D.C. or 2D6 M.D. to the normal attack. Note that the suddenness of the attack means that the opponent does not catch on fire although an article of clothing may be set ablaze temporarily. I.S.P. cost: 4 I.S.P. for the Flame Burst if it is not already in affect. An additional + 6 I.S.P. is necessary for a M.D. attack. Attacks cost: No additional attack cost ' ' 212 SHIKI - KOTOYOU (Technique 212 - The Luminaries of the Harp): The Burster causes a Fire Eruption right behind his opponent as he forces him backwards into the inferno, usually by stunning him with an elbow in the gut and a subsequent push into the explosion. Aside from the damage, this attack disorients the victim; he has a 30% + 5% per the Burster's experience level of being knocked down, causing him to lose initiative and one attack that round. Note that the Burster does not need to make a skill check to see if the Fire Eruption is on target; it is assumed that his mastery of this attack allows him to compensate even if the explosion is off-target. Requirements: The Burster has to cast a Fire Eruption and the initial elbow attack has to connect. Range: Elbow range Duration: The damage from the elbow plus instant flame damage. Due to the amount of concentration needed the flame remains for the duration of the attack only. Damage: Depends on the size of the Fire Eruption, up to 4D6 M.D. at the very most in additional to the damage caused by the elbow 1D6 S.D.C. I.S.P. cost: Just the 10 I.S.P. for the Fire Eruption Attacks cost: 3 attacks must be used, 1 for the elbow, 1 for the pushback, and 1 for the Fire Eruption. Roll once to strike for the elbow attack only; if the elbow does not connect, the entire attack fails but still costs all 3 attacks. ' ' MIKANSEI 212 SHIKI - AIKAYOU (Unperfected Technique 212 - Lament of the Stars): This technique was designed by the Burster Ninjas to aid them in escaping. A variation of the above 212 Shiki - The Luminaries of the Harp, this ability is less damaging but is more likely to knock an opponent off balance. The ninja casts a Fire Eruption over an area, often behind himself, so that his opponent is looking into the flames. The enemy would use his hands to shield his eyes from the fire instinctively; the Burster Ninja would capitalize on this distraction, grabbing his opponent's raised arm to throw him over the shoulder into the blaze. As the Kusanagi fighting style is not designed around throws, this attack is slightly awkward for the Hi No Shinobi, dubbing the technique as Mikansei or "unperfected." The Burster Ninja has a 70% + 2% per experience level chance of knocking his opponent down, causing him to lose initiative and one attack that round. Requirements: The Burster has to cast a Fire Eruption and the throw attack must connect. Range: Throw range Duration: The damage from the throw plus instant flame damage. Due to the amount of concentration needed the flame remains for the duration of the attack only. Damage: Depends on the size of the Fire Eruption, up to 2D6 M.D. at the very most (as it takes more concentration to cast an eruption behind oneself out of one's view) in additional to the damage caused by the throw 1D6 S.D.C. I.S.P. cost: Just the 10 I.S.P. for the Fire Eruption Attacks cost: 2 attacks must be used, 1 for the Fire Eruption and 1 for the throw. If the throw does not connect, the entire attack fails but still costs 2 attacks. ' ' SHIN SHIKI - KUSANAGI NO TSURUGI (New Technique - The Big-ass Blade of the Kusanagi): A Burster resourceful enough to acquire a Flaming Sword (from the Rifts Main Book) is able to use this ability in conjunction with the techno-wizard item. However, as techno-wizardry is a recent innovation in Rifts Japan, very few Bursters know of this ability. The Burster uses his Fuel Flame ability to maximize the size the weapon allows, which is essentially double its normal length due to the amount of concentration it takes to use the power while swinging a sword, inflicting twice the normal damage. Requirements: The Burster Ninja must be wielding a TW Flaming Sword and has to cast Fuel Flame. Range: Usually about 6 ft. (as a typical sword is 3 ft. long) Duration: Instant flame damage Bonus to strike: an additional + 2 to strike to any other bonuses Damage: As the damage is equivalent to the size of the blade, doubling the length of the Flaming Sword should double the damage at around 4D6 x 2 M.D. I.S.P. cost: 8 I.S.P. per attack Attacks cost: No additional attacks needed ' ' HI-OUGI URA - OROCHI NAGI (Hidden Technique - Serpent Slayer): Of all the Kusanagi techniques, this is the least common; the attack is so difficult, devastating, and damning that only the most experienced of warriors have been taught this technique or were able to develop it on their own. The Burster enters a trance like state to focus his flames into a large wave of fire, relaxing his higher mental functions to create a single fatal attack. Requirements: The Burster must concentrate entirely on the attack and will not respond to anything else going on around him. Furthermore, the size of the blast will set nearby combustible materials on fire unintentionally. The difficulty of this technique means that only characters of 7th level or above can learn it. Range: 10 feet Duration: Instant flame damage Damage: 2D4 x 10 M.D. I.S.P. cost: 80 I.S.P. Attacks cost: 4 attacks KIN-OUGI URA - SHOUNETSU JIGOKU (Forbidden Technique - The Lake of Fire): ''' This ability depends on the Pyrokinetic relaxing his mental defenses and forsaking his martial discipline to create an uncontrolled version of the Flame Burst, essentially making him an human bomb. As the explosion burns out the oxygen around the Pyrokinetic as he is consumed by his own flames, he appears as a fallen angel drowning in his own lake of fire, giving the forbidden technique its name. Despite its incredible power, the personal sacrifice needed to use this ability far outweighs its usefulness, leading masters of the Kusanagi-style to ban it. The exhaustion and self-mutilation caused by this attack tests the endurance and pain thresholds of its user who may never fully recover from this trial by fire. As such, this technique will only be used in the most desperate of situations. The Burster Ninja has a 30% chance of knocking his opponent down, causing him to lose initiative and one attack that round. '''Requirements: The Burster must concentrate entirely on the attack and will not respond to anything else going on around him. Furthermore, the size of the blast will set nearby combustible materials on fire unintentionally. The difficulty of this technique means that characters of 10th level or above can learn it. Range: 40 square feet. The intense heat uses the nearby oxygen so quickly that the blast is localized. Note that unlike the other attacks, this forbidden technique damages anything within its perimeter and will even hurt nearby allies. Duration: Instant flame damage Damage: 2D4 x 10 M.D. For roleplaying purposes, additional damage and effects may be assigned due to the explosion using up the surrounding oxygen. Keep in mind damage is also assigned to the Burster Ninja. I.S.P. cost: 100 I.S.P. Attacks cost: 4 attacks Additional costs: As the Hi No Shinobi abandons his guard to use this attack, he is vulnerable to it, too. It inflicts the normal 1/10th fire damage. Furthermore, the trauma of this attack forces the Burster Ninja to make a saving throw vs. coma/death. Even if he successfully saves, the pyrokinetic has his attacks and bonuses halved for the next rest of the round. '' '' '' '' EXP TABLE: Level Exp 1 0,000-2,050 2 2,051-4,100 3 4,101-8,250 4 8,250-16,500 5 16,501-24,500 6 24,501-34,700 7 34,701-49,800 8 49,801-69,900 9 69,901-95,00 10 95,001-130,100 11 130,101-180,200 12 180,201-230,300 13 230,301-280,400 14 280,401-340,500 15 340,501-400,600 Category:O.C.C. Classes Category:Other (Palladium) Category:Member Contriutions Category:Rifts/Palladium (MZ) Category:Rifts (Palladium) Category:Web Archives